


Until the Sun Shone

by Floris_Oren



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Steve Rogers, Anti Team Captain America, But I Don't Really Care, Characters will be added as they get into the story, Comic Elements, F/M, M/M, Not canon compliant post Civil War, Post Break Up, Pro Team Iron Man, Pro Tony Stark, Redemptive spys, Steve is not the good guy, Stony is very brief, Tony Stark just wants to be left alone, Wade Wilson is the best Boy Friend, Wanda is the badguy, We shall see what happens, added a bunch more X-Men characters, basically while they weren't in a romantic relationship, if you don't like it, it's still a break up, mind you I don't know how to write any of them, or something, so making half this shit up by myself, there may be kink in later chapters, too bad, wanda as supreme overlord of the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Tony did not want anything to do with the return of the x-venger. But Steve doesn’t let anything go and a Merc in a red suit with a big mouth has more in store for Tony than the hero knew what to do with; which isn't saying a lot.





	1. The Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> I love rare pairs, and I was reading what little Wade/Tony fic there is and decided to write my own. :)   
> Anyway, for the record. 
> 
> *So overt its covert - is a line from the second Guy Ritchie move which RDJ is Sherlock Holmes in. I did put it in as an easter egg. I just want to give credit where it is dew. 
> 
> Also, Tony's maternal fam is from France. Not Italy as we have all been led to believe. At least when I did a name search it was French in nature. Meaning "Charcoal" interesting....hmmm......
> 
> And I do not know what GRANNY means, but I wanted a new AI. 
> 
> I also added pictures of the Brownstone I used as inspiration for the setting. I thought it'd be cool and am actually gonna do some mock ups of Book covers. It will be simple though, I'm not a photo manic master or anything like that.

It was a day just like any other in the fair city streets of New York; everything was gross, as usual, The Daily Bugle was making up nonsense about Spiderman - as per usual - speaking of, he was two blocks away fighting the Rhino. Again. 

And Tony Stark, with some obnoxious shades on his face, and an off brand grocery store coffee in his hand, was strolling down the street trying to NOT think of the one thing he was trying to avoid. 

Tony Stark was a master at avoiding something until he had a plan to deal with it; in the two years that the X-vengers had been gone He and Stephen Strange had put Thanos into a pocket universe where the mad Titan “destroyed” planets to his heart was content; the accords got an overhaul which did not include a registry (that was some umbridge style bullshit right there) and America didn’t have to pay the other countries either. The UN were bullshit half the time anyway. 

And in the end; Tony found himself agreeing to keep the X-vengers in his compound. To take responsibility once more. Deep inside he knew he had to do it. He hated it though. Hated the idea, the concept, hated the reality of it. 

And that is why he’s on these streets he helped to rebuild (practically every other day.) finding that people from many walks of life want to destroy what he’s built. And he asks himself if he can let that happen. He lets himself day dream just a little bit. Who knew that a problem as big as Thanos could be contained in a pocket universe that is never ending??? 

It was a joke really. He thought he’d have to sacrifice himself. He would have done so; fuck whatever Steve Rogers or the others thought of him. He would have done it for Earth. 

Now, he’s let his thoughts get the best of him, and when a hand grabs his shoulder to pull him into an alleyway; Tony finds himself a bit off kilter until he saw the face of said Steve Rogers glaring at him.

“What gives, Stark?” Steve growls angrily; “we were told you’d meet us on the tarmac when we got here.” 

“And I decided that I had better things to do than subject myself to your toxiness.” Tony quipped back, pushing Steve away. The other man stepped back, but he was still in range to push Tony up against the wall if he wanted. 

“Better things to do?” Steve scoffed. “Like what? Walking around a bad part of NY?” 

“No part of New York is bad,” Tony replied. “It just has a bad reputation and if that gets cleaned up a bit it’s fine.” 

No one would dare put a hand on Tony, the whole City had declared him off limits; it was interesting Twitter reading at least. But, no one saw the two men in the alleyway. Much less that it was Captain America pushing around Ironman. 

“You’re one to talk about Reputation mr. sleeps around a lot.” Steve rose a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. 

“And if it got out that you knew about my parents death and didn’t tell me and left me to die in Siberia, you’re reputation would be mud, Rogers.” Tony replied. “At least all the women were willing with me and none of them would ever say that I wasn’t a gentleman.” 

“It is interesting that the #metoo movement hasn’t touched you.” 

“Yeah, funny that. Considering that the women and a few men I have had relations with were smart, and know not to kiss and tell.” 

Steve rolled his eyes; “I didn’t come here for this, I want you to come back with me and welcome the others.” 

“Fuck them. I won’t do it.” Tony crossed his arms. 

“I think you will.” Steve stepped forwards again, about to grab Tony when something hit him in the head. The rock pinged off the stubbornness which is Steve’s head and falls to the ground near their feet. 

“I’m so sorry Captain, but did you JUST disregard Mr. Stark’s wishes?” a man dressed in a black and red suite, with two swords on his back jumped from the third floor window of a nearby building. 

“I don’t particularly like that idea.” he said, his voice going low in threat. “In fact….I don’t much like you….” he strutted forwards. “It makes me want to do something, permanent.” 

“Who are you?” Steve asked. “Leave us alone, this is between Tony and I.” 

“No. I don’t think I will. You see, This is my City now. Give or take a few boroughs. The Devil of Fire really hates when people trespass. No big. Anyway, I know he’ll agree with me. Now, you’re going to turn around and leave Mr. Stark alone or I’m going to throw you into the garbage where you belong.” 

“Listen, friend ...you leave us alone or I’m going to…” Steve didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence, the menace in the red suit grabbed the collar of the blue polo and threw him into the open garbage crate not more than ten feet away. 

“There you go, Mr. Stark, I took care of that fool for you. Now come here and give Daddy a kiss.” Deadpool strutted closer to Tony. lifting the bottom bit of his mask. Tony gave him an incredulous look. 

“In front of Steve?” he asked. 

“Why not? He’s busy anyway.” Deadpool shrugged. They both looked to said blond crawling his way out of the trash heap. 

“That was dirty.” Steve accused. 

“I don’t care, you’re a dirty liar anyway.” Deadpool said. Tony felt his blood boil; had Deadpool heard his rant about Siberia? He had kept it out of the media for a reason. No one was supposed to know about the Titanium sternum. Or the new arc reactor in his chest. Did he just give it away to Deadpool? 

“Shit.” Tony muttered. He threw the cup of coffee to the ground. “I have to go. Steve, don’t fucking touch me again.” he turned to leave the alleyway. Only for his wrist to get caught up by Deadpool’s hand.

“I’ll walk you back, Ironbabe.” he flirted. 

Tony sighed, “yeah, fine.” 

~*~*~

Tony tried to pry his hand out of Deadpool’s grasp but the other man wouldn’t let him. They walked down the streets of New York hand in hand, the Paparazzi got many good shots. It was a PR stunt on Deadpool’s part. No one will mess with Tony if they thought Deadpool liked him. 

Except for Steve and the others. He really wanted to not go back to the compound. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Deadpool asked from his side. 

“Fine as I’ll ever be.” Tony said. Annoyed and depressed. 

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Deadpool asked. “You don’t HAVE to go back there, to them.” 

Tony stopped walking and looked into the eye covers of Deadpool’s mask; “Where would I go?” 

“Anywhere.” Deadpool shrugged; “You’re Tony Stark, when has that ever stopped you?” 

Tony shrugs. “I do have a brownstone around here….” 

“Let’s go!” 

~*~*~*~*~

It was weird getting to the “safe” house with Deadpool by his side dressed in the spandex suite. He felt as if they were drawing attention but Deadpool assured him it was so overt it's covert*. Eventually they got the home that had once belonged to Tony’s Grandmother. His maternal Grandmother. 

Leila Carbonell had lived until she was a Hundred and Two; She had watched Tony throughout his life, and took him on after the “accident” - she passed not long after and Tony now knows that’ really what set off his bad behavior. His trip into drugs and alcohol and sleeping around. It was because he was lost and he really treated his friends badly; Obi had taken advantage and to be fair, the Afghanistan Cave is really what he needed to kick his ass into gear and be the Tony his grandmother always loved and knew was held within him. 

“Whoa, this place is awesome.” Deadpool whistled. The brownstone was actually made out of white stone, with further brick duplexes after that. This one had a curved, thick railing with columns going up the steps. The large tree outfront sheltered the main entrance. The door is a deep black, it actually looked freshly painted but Deadpool highly doubted that. 

He was definitely NOT surprised when Tony stood in front of the “doorbell” to let it scan his eyes and face. Then the door clicked open. 

“Fancy.” Deadpool rubbed his hands together in anticipation. 

Tony turned to him and offered the open door. “After you,” said he.

“Why thank you, Kind Sir!” Deadpool quipped. He jetted inside. The foyer is decorated in shades of cream and Irish green with some brown tones mixed in. The settee - a dark green color with mahogany wood. The tile had to be top notch too - Deadpool wasn’t entirely certain what type of material had been chosen. And there was a dresser type of thing on the wall with a vase of fake flowers. Everything was dusted. 

“I tried to recreate it best I could from when Gammy lived here.” Tony said as he closed the door, he enjoyed watching Deadpool admire the work. “There’s a cleaning service that comes in every week.” he added. Out of anxiety. 

“It got destroyed in the New York attack?” Deadpool asked. 

“Yes, Pepper didn’t help me with this one.” Tony shrugged. 

“I love it.” Deadpool said. Then he took his mask off. Tony had never seen the Mercenary without it. “My name is Wade Wilson. How come you let me in?” 

“I have a feeling you wouldn’t hurt me, might be a bit annoying but….” 

“Tony, you saved everyone. Only you. Forget the other guys.” Wade scoffed. 

Tony shook his head; “They helped.” 

“And then went off and ruined everything. Listen, Tony….” Wade walked up to the billionaire. “After what I witnessed in that ally, I don’t want to leave you alone.” 

“We hardly know each other.” Tony shook his head. Wade is close, so very close. And Tony sees all the pockmarks of the cancer on Wade’s skin. Knows he looks entirely like that without his clothing. But, it’s not what’s on the outside, he has learned. It is what is on the inside that counts the most. 

Wanda, Steve, Wilson, Scott…..they are all handsome in one way or another. They are sexually attractive. But, when the charm is gone. When they are berating him for something going wrong. When they say some very uly and nasty things. Cut him down. They aren’t pretty at all. They are ugly. 

“Can I kiss you?” Wade asked. 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” 

“Had.” Wade corrected. Tony frowned, he also “had” a girlfriend. But to be truthful. Pepper and Happy really do belong together. 

“Alright,” Tony agreed. Then Wade’s lips were on his, and the mercenary’s tongue is in Tony’s mouth. And their teeth click together as Wade dominates the kiss. Which Tony loves. 

Then, Wade pulls away. 

“How about we meet up at Numbers on Friday? Seven?” 

Tony blinked, “uuuuhhh….yeah. Okay.” Wade pulled the mask back on. Put his arms around Tony. “I’ll be around, just in case.” 

The front door opened as he neared it and he stepped out into a light fog that had overtaken the city as night had come along. And then, he was gone in the semi-darkness beyond. 

Tony swallowed.

He’d gone from the most epic break up in history to agreeing to a date with one of the most crazy Not-Heroes in New York City. 

“Great.” he muttered. “This is just great.” 

Then he realized that he had no way to cancel the date with Wade, he needed to look up the place Wade had mentioned and he had to clear his Friday. 

“Sir?” G.R.A.M.M.Y. finally spoke up. “Shall we add Mr. Wilson to those allowed entry to your parlor?” 

Tony sighed; “Yes, Grammy. Thank you.” 

~*~*~*~

  
  



	2. Lies become thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has anxiety about a date. Pepper fixe things. Wade hangs with Jessica and Wanda gets up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really gonna do anything with Wanda, but....then I figured why the heck not?

Clint made a face as soon as the elevator doors opened and Steve walked through. “Holy cow man, what happened to you?” 

Nat covered her nose; “Did you get thrown into a trash can by someone?” 

Steve went beet red; “Yes.” he looked away. 

“By who? I thought you were going to go see Tony.” Sam was the only one not bothered by the garbage smell. Scott though had moved further down the table. 

“I don’t know, some man in a red and black costume.” Steve frowned. “He seemed to be really into Tony.” 

“Do you mean Deadpool?” Nat asked, she did a quick search and found an image on google. She showed it to Steve who suddenly felt very angry. 

“That’s the guy.” 

“Why’d he throw you into the trash?” Clint asked. 

“I told you, he was into Tony. Said something about this being his city and that some “Devil” doesn’t like Trespassers. Whatever that means.” 

“Daredevil of Hells’ Kitchen.” Nat corrected him. 

“How do you know this stuff?” Clint asked. 

“How do you and Steve not? We’re big timers, so it makes sense that there would be specific neighborhood super’s.” she shrugged. “Besides, Deadpool wouldn’t have intervened unless…..” she turned to Steve, “did you put your hands on Tony?” 

“What, no.” he said too fast. Nat gave him her most loathsome glare. 

“I like Tony.” she stated; “I only picked this side because I felt it was the right thing to do at the time, are you making me regret it, Rogers?” her tone is icy. And if looks could kill, Tony would be throwing the best “Steve is dead” party ever. 

“Just a little bit, but nothing…” 

“Don’t forget the LAST time you put his hands on him you caved his chest in.” she said as she stood from the table. She made a face at him again as she passed - “Go get cleaned up.” then she took the elevator to her floor. The Ex-Avengers had given the Compound up to come to New York because Steve wanted to make things right with Tony. 

Only it looked like, from her perspective, that he simply demanded Tony to do what he wanted; and from previous experience Nat knew that wasn’t going to work. 

~*~*~*~*~

Tony paced from the kitchen to the front parlor of the brownstone. Confused and feeling out of place. Even though it belonged to him; it was on a normal neighborhood street, normal people lived around it and no one really knew he was there besides Wade. 

Sure, the others could find him if they wanted. Tony had checked the Stark Tower Security logs. Five of the Ex-Avengers were there. Apparently Steve thought he needed back up. Which is never good. Tony can’t get the images of the man beating him out of his head. Even his good friend Barnes is there. Tony felt around his chest. Nothing physically hurt, and yet his throat was closing - making it hard to breath, and his breath is coming faster and is it cold in this room????

“My son,” Granny’s voice came through the speakers. “It’s alright, no one is here.” 

Tony blinked his eyes. Right. He was alone. He was alone and Wade had rescued him from Steve. And he’d be damned if he went to the Tower. He brought out his phone. Called Pepper. 

“Tony?” she sounded stressed but Tony disregarded it. 

“Pep, can you do me a favor?” he asked. 

“Yeah, what about?” she returned. 

“Can you find buy for the Tower?” Tony asked. 

“You want to sell it?” 

“Yeah, isn’t there some New York hotel tycoon or someone?” 

“You mean the President?” 

“Alright, so go for the other guy. We just….we need to sell it.” Tony said hurriedly. 

“Tony, what happened? Is it the Ex’s?” Pepper asked. Concerne colored her tone. 

Tony gulped; “Steve….ambushed me….and” 

“Tony!”

“Deadpool rescued me.” Tony finished. He walked me to Granny’s place.” 

“Oh good, and?” her tone is now very “knowing” and Tony isn’t certain if he likes it. 

“And what?” Tony asked, “we talked…..and kissed…” 

“Kissed and he hasn’t even taken you out to dinner!” Pepper teased. “Sounds like you’re going to ask me if you should cancel because I know for a fact that I can get his number for you, however, I am not going to give it to you. You’re just going to have to go out on that date.” 

“How’d you figure it out?” Tony asked. 

“Because, any other time before Afghanistan you would have already fucked him.” Pepper said. “But, you are a kinder man, now - after - you’d go out on some dates first.” 

Tony could practically hear her smile; “I support this.” 

“You want me to go out with the most famous mercenary on this planet?” 

“Or you could go and Woo Peter Quill.” Pepper suggested. 

“He is far into Gamora to give me the time of day. And besides, we didn’t kiss in Granny’s foyer.” 

“The fact that she didn’t lazer his ass is telling, Tony.” 

He could have smacked himself; the AI had plenty of weapons to use against intruders. Especially if she thought her “grandson” was in trouble and needed her. 

Pepper giggled; “Listen, Tony. I think you should do it. If nothing else, it’ll piss Rogers off even more. And who knows Deadpool might be a good boyfriend.” 

~*~*~*~*~

“How am I going to be the best boyfriend ever?” Deadpool asked, sitting in Luke Cage’s rebuilt bar. “I mean, I am most definitely NOT the worst but still….” 

“I think you got off easy with Stark.” Jessica said after her three hundredth shot of the night. 

“What do you mean?” Wade asked. Pulling his mask off entirely. 

“I think you surprised him so much he didn’t know what to say. I hope he doesn’t have your number, he should cancel the date.” She said jokingly. 

“You’re a very good friend.” Wade said, sincerity in his voice and it made Jessica gag. 

“Shut up.” 

“So, I told him to meet me at Numbers.” Wade continued. 

“Why are you taking him there?” Luke shined up a glass. 

“I figured it’d be nice and private.” Wade shrugged

“I mean, for a dive bar.” Jessica shrugged. 

“A dive bar that several of my friends frequent, so just in case some Spangly-boi invades our date; I’ll have some 

backup???” Wade asked. 

Jessica rolled her eyes; “Fine.” 

“Thank you!” Wade grinned and ordered her another shot, of the good stuff this time. 

~*~*~*~*~

Wanda paced her room in the compound; it’s sterile and blank. The walls a light grey, bedding white. Her bed is made, and she’d just gotten done with some contemplative meditation. Steve hadn’t wanted her to go to New York to “talk” to Stark; the man who stood in their way of running the world as they saw fit. Well, really her. She’d been practicing her techniques recently and it was time to put her plan into motion. 

This world is rotten, everyone in this world is rancid. And they could do with a true leader. Someone who knew their molding nature and could use it against them for her own gain; all without them noticing. 

Her fate demanded something more than being on some stupid hero team; she could do more, and be more. It wasn’t hard to plant those ideas in Steve’s head, and used what she found there to ruin what was between him and Stark. But, she also needed to get Stark to heel as well. 

Wanda made her way to the connected bathroom; she needed to leave the compound and find her way to Stark. There is still much to do. People to overpower and manipulate. 

Stark was never wrong about her; She simply thanked her lucky stars that the others were too stupid to say or do anything about it. To defend her against the truth of his words. She acted like an “innocent” child because that’s what Steve saw her as; it is what she needed him to see about her. To keep the lie going

Stark, on the other hand, knew a threat when he saw one. 

She couldn’t blame him for that. 

Not really. 

Stark - though - would still be useful if she could plant her power into his head and he fell to her. The picture of Stark on his knees, “willfully” serving her made her shiver and a bit wet downunder. 

She waited for the water to heat up before stripping and getting under the hot stream; her skin tingled and steam rose up around her. She would start on her plans after the shower. 

  
  



	3. before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint confronts Tony about Deadpool; Wade is waxing poetic with a voice over and Tony just tries to survive everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought for sure I'd write Dick!Clint, but then this happened and he decided he was a douchbag and took off doing his own stunts in this chapter. So, yeah......I guess not so much Clint bashing as I first thought.

Wade whistled as he stepped out of the shower after a hard nights work of busting people he was paid to kill; he was sticking to this antio-hero thing no matter what Collassus had to say about it. That Russian bitch didn’t know what he was talking about. Sure, wade was grateful to him and the others for when Vanessa died. That was shit he did not want to think about; but, at the end of the day; things turned out fine. 

In fact, there are now laws against anti-mutant institutions like that; a few underground ones popped up, but Wade always took care of those. Some parents needed to accept and love their kids, good fuck titters, it wasn’t that HARD. 

Wade pulled on jeans and a soft t-shirt. Then he opened the door to let all the steam out; his apartment was clean. He’d spent the day before his patrol to clean it. After all, he is going to invite a multi billionaire over for a chat and maybe a kiss. It had to be spotless. 

Standards. 

He went to the kitchenette to finish the last of the breakfast dishes. Then he’d go to bed. The sky had just begun to shine; truth be told the morning sky is ALWAYS different from the night sky at twilight. Here are more harsh yellows and oranges, blazing across and waking the world. On the other end were soft purples and hazy pinks. Wade never actually thought there was a rhyme or reason to it. It just was; he stood at the kitchen sink looking out over the New York skyline, wondering at the world for a few seconds before pulling himself back from that peacefulness. 

He wondered what mornings like these would feel like if Tony was in his bedroom sleeping. Knowing that the overworked man was in need of rest and know he was safe….welll…...as safe as it ever got. Remembering how Vanessa died shook his thoughts. He couldn’t help but picture Tony in her place. 

Yeah, that put a real ice cold feeling into the thought of “date Tony Stark is a good idea” he’d been working on since two days ago. And it would be this evening that he and Tony would meet up. 

And that meant he had to make up his mind; superheroes always got attacked. Wade wasn’t perfect. He should have made sure all those guy were dead before returning to Vanessa. 

That wasn’t going to happen this time; Wade threw dish on the floor. “Not this time.” he said out loud. 

**_Yeah, that’s what we just said, you moron._** His Voice over replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

Tony is not having the best time as we speak; he didn’t think it’d be that bad returning to the tower, but oh boy was he wrong. He thought one night would settle things. But no. Clint cornered him as soon as he got to the communal floor. Because, of all things, Pepper left paperwork for him there. 

“So, you rejected Steve and let him get beat up by a bad guy?” Clint pushed Tony into a wall; that’s the second time that week. “And then you thought you could just come up in here and gloat?” 

“It is my tower.” Tony replied. The hand on his throat wasn’t choking him. “And it’s not my fault Steve met someone better than him, or wasn’t prepared to fight.” 

“True.” Clint said. “But what about this Deadpool fella?” 

“I don’t keep a list of everyone who’s not a superhero in this city.” Tony said. “And let me tell you there are a lot of them.” 

“He’s a reprobate.” Clint replied. “Where did you go after?” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “let me off this wall and maybe I’ll tell you, but it’s none of your stupid business anyway. You guys made your decisions, I held this thing together, I got you back. Maybe you should just leave me alone.” He pushed at Clint, who, indeed, stepped back and left Tony’s space. 

“Ya know, at first I thought it was great of Steve to call me in. Retirement really wasn’t my thing. Now my wife and kids won’t even talk to me. And all because I was selfish.” Clint looked down at the floor. “Wanda isn’t who I thought she was.” 

Tony rubbed at his arms, trying to stave off a panic attack; “all I wanted was for us to get through things relatively unscathed. We still could have been a team in America, no internationally. But, no one listened.” Tony said softly. 

“And for that, I am truly sorry.” Clint said. “I’ll keep the big man off your back. And, whatever happens with Deadpool, if he hurts you. I will bury him.” Clint said. 

Tony nodded; “Thanks.” 

“Now, come sit down, you look like you’re gonna have problems here soon.” Clint said, and dragged Tony to the couch. He threw a wildly red, Iron Man blanket over him and brought him some water. “Sorry, I must have scared you.” 

“Why do people like to push me into walls all of a sudden?” Tony mumbled into Clint’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d actually stay for a conversation.” Clint shrugged. 

“Maybe ask next time.” 

~*~*~*~

Later, Natasha found them like that on the couch. Clint was reading a paperback novel and Tony was sleeping. It is early yet. She leaves the boys alone. She needed to make sure Steve wouldn’t intrude. 

Healing, after all, took time. 

~*~*~*~

“What do you think of this, baby girl?” Tony stood in front of a mirror. Numbers wasn’t one of those fancy nightclubs. But most everything he wore was Brand. He was a brand whore. And nothing seemed to fit in. 

“Jeans and a t-shirt, boss.” Friday replied, which was like the ninth time she had said it; which meant no slacks, or button downs, or ties or…..rolex watches from his collection. Which, weird as it is, totally survived the attack from the Mandarin. 

“Okay.” Tony changed, again. Eighteen times he’s gone through his closet. It’s too late to go shopping, and fuck, does he ever sound like a woman. What is up with that? He should know what to wear, he is a man. 

Anyway…..

His thoughts are getting away from him. 

Finally, he decided on dark jeans, and one of his vintage band t-shirts from when he was a teen. Surprisingly he could still fit it. Add some obnoxious shades. And presto, he was decent for a date. 

He grabbed his wallet, and his dummy wallet. He had a feeling he might need some plastic later on tonight. 

  
  



	4. mega fucking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Wade's first date doesn't go very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using more comic elements for this story than I thought I would. and yes, I did include Xavier; and this may not be very much like the movie but I kinda like it and I just let it go as far as it would. Please comment and tell me what you think of this. Even if you hate it.

Wade stepped inside the dimly lit bar; he almost regretted telling Tony to meet him there, but; it seemed like the best idea - still is - to him. The bar has a few patrons even this late in the evening. All rough types. They all take one look at Wade, though, at give him a nod. He moves along to a table after telling the bartender he’s waiting for someone to join him. 

He asks the waitress to grab him cokes as she passes by with an empty tray. And he waits. He hopes he isn’t too early, but seconds later Tony walks in. He’s tried so very hard to not stick out like a sore thumb. He wore very casual clothes, and sunglasses of course. The t-shirt looked as if it were from his college days. 

Just another random citizen passing by for a drink; Wade waved him over. Tony did not turn his back on anyone and took the chair nearest the wall. “Hey, am I late?” 

“Nope, I just got here myself. I swear the burgers here are good, despite the place’s reputation.” 

“To be fair, I’ve been here before when I was younger.” Tony said. “I think the ownership changed.” he scrunched his face up, trying to remember something. “But, the names escape me.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I have heard some saucy tales from some people about you.” Wade waggled his eyebrows. Tony held back a snort of laughter as they cokes were set down. 

“My old man was more invested in our family reputation. I really went wild after they were murdered.” Tony shook his head. “I’m not sorry for what I did in Siberia.” 

Wade frowned, he wanted to ask so very badly about what happened. It was the first date, that would be rude. That’s pillow talk after they’ve done some kinky shit. So, Wade - for the first time in his life - held his tongue. 

“If I had to do what you did all those months ago, I would have cut their balls off. So, don’t be sorry for whatever happened.” Wade said. 

Tony sighed; “The public has never actually known the whole truth about Stark Industries and our weapons.” Tony is looking at his drink. “My mentor kept me in the dark most of the time. I was a piece of shit though. Back then. I didn’t care about the company because Howard built it. I didn’t want it. But I couldn’t get rid of it because of stipulations in Dad’s Will.” 

“Oh?” 

“Obadiah Stane lived up to his name. He is a blight.” Tony sighed. “But this isn’t date conversation.” 

“I’m a mercenary, I’ve killed people. I went to an illegal mutant experimental program to get rid of cancer I was dying from.” Wade shrugged. “Whatever you got, I probably have some thing worse to top it. If anyone should be ashamed it should be me.” 

“Ha, you’re really trying, aren’t you?” Tony asked. He sipped his drink. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you the whole truth.” Tony played with his straw. “I ignored all the signs. I knew Obie was up to something. He was an eel. He usually got what he wanted. But, after my parents death I was pretty much a mess. He was my rock for all those years, only to take advantage of what I let him do. Because I didn’t want to run the company, because all I wanted to do was party and get a drug habit and to be honest….” he sipped at his drink again before continuing. He took a deep breath before continuing. 

He would do things differently, from now on. 

“I don’t know how Rhodey and Pepper even kept being my friends. Or Happy even. I think they just managed me for a while. And then after Afghanistan, that’s when we really became friends, a family.” 

“And you obviously kicked the drug habit.” Wade said. 

“Yeah, with a lot of work. Obie put me in rehab for a few years. It was basically a safe house in the middle of nowhere, with all the professionals he could get to sign an NDA and take millions of dollars from my Trust Fund. I didn’t have full control until….well….a while. And he ran it for a long time. Selling weapons under the table; a lot of terrorist groups have faked the weapons for their own ends. A lot of people think we sold to the bad guys. And to an extent they are right.” 

“Except for after you got back from your kidnapping.” Wade said. “I remember that, it was all over the news.” 

“I bet.” Tony laughed, bitterly. 

Wade put his hand out to cover Tony’s; “Everyone was kinda worried, I guess, maybe because it was so shocking.” 

“Yeah?” 

“And then you had to top that shit with your  _ I am iron man _ speech.” Wade smiled. He looked good. Tony thought, smiling did the man good. 

“Ha, I got some shit from SHIELD for that.” he grinned, remembering the epic tantrum Coulson gave him after. Well, it was a very deadpanned tantrum, but nonetheless, Agent hadn’t been happy with him. 

“That was something.” Wade kept hold of Tony’s hand. The waitress came back and asked for their order. Wade got them the burgers with fries and a lot of ketchup. 

Tony sat back in his chair, and that’s when everything went to hell in a handbasket: 

The front wall of the establishment blew inwards as people in black stormed the place. Customers went running, a few of the rougher looking people took the black ops out as they came in by surprise. Tony had his watch Gauntlet on and at the ready. He blasted three guys in succession as Wade leapt from the table to take out his own guys. 

Between Wade, Tony and the bar patrons the black ops team met their demise by way of broken glass bottles, Kitchen knives, and iron blasts. 

At the end, Tony surveyed the carnage, sans blood; “what the fuck?” 

“That almost never happens here.” Wade said, he brought out his phone and texted someone. “We’ll have answers soon. Come on.” he grabbed Tony by the and and semi-dragged him out the back door and into the alleyway 

~*~*~*~*~

Wanda knew that the attack wouldn’t be successful; she wasn’t an idiot as she put on for Steve. This, however, was a step in the plan. To get Stark and his new boytoy - because why else would he go to such a dive? - out and into the open where she could really get to them. 

The back door of the bar opened and they came tumbling out; Wanda raised her hand - “Hold on, this is a bad….” Tony was saying - she blasted them both with red lightning. Blowing the two men off their sheet. Sizzling out Stark’s armour implants. She had done her research well. The man Stark was with went flying into a building, putting a hole through it. 

Stark is coughing up blood as she approaches him; “What the fuck? Maximoff?” he asked. Clearing dirt from his eyes. “What are you doing?” 

“What I have been planning all along, and you’re going to help me.” She held out her hand again. Stark didn’t have time to do anything before her magic was on him. In his head and messing around again. 

Stark screamed. 

She almost had the idea planted, her bond with her new slave almost finished when; “Did you forget about me, Princess Peach?” 

And a sword slammed its way through her abdomen. Blood spurted everywhere and Stark was released from her magic. She growled and turned. “You Fool!” she screeched, but by then sirens were in the distance. Someone had called the coppers. 

Wade pulled the sword back; and he would have went for the second swing, right at her neck, if Wanda hadn’t disappeared right at that very moment. Leaving them both slack jawed. 

~*~*~*~

“What the fuck was that?” Wade asked. 

“Wanda, obviously she kept a few secrets from us. This whole time I thought she was just one of those mind readers.” Tony stood on unsteady legs. “I don’t feel well, she did something to my head.” 

Wad shook his own, “We need to go see Colossus.” 

“Who?”

~*~*~*~

The X-Men manor sat well outside of New York city; with the intention of giving the young mutant children a safe place to grow up; with loving adult that’ll help them control their gifts. It was modeled after the gothic structures of the old; lots of spires and tall ceilings. 

Wade pressed the doorbell; Tony wasn’t too certain about this. But he understood the need to get a second opinion. It wasn’t that he hadn’t had any connections with the X-Men, they just didn’t see the need to do anything when the Avengers took care of things well enough. Then, it all changed. 

The door was opened by a young woman with long pink hair. Wearing a cute pastel outfit. “Wade!” she beamed, then hugged the man. “Yuko!” he sounded so very happy to see her. Tony could only assumed that they had worked together before. 

“We’re here for my boyfriend to get a check up.” Wade motioned to Tony. 

“Boyfriend?” another young woman came into view, only she was more of a punk-goth looking type. She definitely did not listen to Green Day - Those sell outs! 

“Tony, this is Yuko and Ellie, Otherwise known as Negasonic Teenage Warhead.” Wade introduced them. 

“Good Name.” Tony nodded. 

“Yeah, Watever, Gold Alloy Man.” Ellie rolled her eyes then stood back. “But, I know what happened so come on in. The Proff has been waiting for you and Colossus wants to beat Wade’s butt into the ground.”

Wade sighed; “What’d I do now?” he asked; a bit put out. 

“It’s what you didn’t do.” Yuko smiled at him reassuringly. 

“What do you two mean, exactly?” Tony asked. 

“Maximoff is dangerous and can’t be contained. We’ve had trouble with another one like her.” a Russian accent overtook the accent. Now, Tony was not surprised to find out that Colossus was Russian. He was bigger than Tony imagined. Taking up most of the Hallway they stood in. 

“Who?” Wade asked. 

“Cassandra Nova.” Professor Xiavier had been hidden behind Colossus. 

“Whoa! How much of this budget has already been blown?” Wade asked. “For us to get another X-Men.” 

“The hell.” Tony muttered. 

“Just about as much as it takes to get Robert Downey Jr. to reprise his role as Tony Stark.” Xavier quipped. “Now, come here.” his gaze turned to Tony. “And I will see what the Witch did to you.” 

~*~*~*~

To Tony; most libraries/offices looked much like the one at his Family’s mansion; with wood paneling, lots of bookshelves with pretentious books. It always smelled old too. But with some comfortable undercurrent scent that made people feel welcome. In this case, it was lavender. 

Tony was told to sit and to retell what happened the evening before; “What did she feel like when she was in your head?” Xavier asked. 

Tony sat back and thought about it; knowing that someone this perception was important. Though, he didn’t understand the science behind it. 

“Cold, she is always cold. She dredges up my fears. Last time was different. She used my so-called friends against me, and it broke us. Not just Ultron, but later. Later……” Tony sighed, then shook his head. “She wanted me to do something…” 

“What do you think it is? Pursue that idea.” 

“She wanted me ...to….” he lost it, but then closed his eyes and concentrated. It felt like one of his engineering ideas he usually had when he was drunk off his ass in his earlier days. Before he became Iron Man.

“I think, she wants me to get the others cleared here in America.” Tony sighed. “I don’t know, it’s not ...fully formed.” 

“Wade must have interrupted her in the midst of it, is there anything else?” Xavier asked. “I will look, with your permission of course.” Xavier added. 

“I do feel a bit different, but it’s hard to say.” 

Xavier nodded. “Are you ready to start?” 

~*~*~*~

Xavier walked - yes, Walked - through the brain synapses of Tony Stark; the man was a true genius, his brain firing off faster than some. But there was an underlying red light that infiltrated the natural blues that their mental connection used as a metaphor for how the brain worked. Yes, Maximoff had been here and if Ellie is right, she would soon become stronger if she and Cassandra met as Ellie had dreamt the night before. 

One string of red, however, is stronger than the others and Xavier follows it. He follows it into a dark cavern; yet another metaphor. And there, Wanda stands. “You are not who I am waiting for.” 

Xavier shook his head; “Your powers are weak,” he said. 

She growled for a short second, then Xavier closed his eyes. And made her vanish. Along with the Red ribbon she had used to bind herself to Tony and the intentions of her mind control. 

Then, he is pushed out with a resounding scream. 

~*~*~*~

Wade rushed in when he heard Tony yell in pain; Xavier sat in his wheelchair, shaking his head. Colossus went to the Professor, took out a bottle of pills from his pocket and poured a glass of water from the carafe on the desk into a small cup. He helped Xavier to drink it. 

“Tony?” Wade held his boyfriend’s face between his hands. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine ...just a bit of mind control.” Tony gasped. Doing his best to get over the pain. He was going to have a headache later. 

“Thank you, Proff.” Wade said, turning to the others. “But, now she’s a problem.” 

“She was always a problem.” Tony muttered. “Fuck. I never should have let Steve get away with that shit, but…..what if….” 

“No, don’t go there.” Wade shook his head. 

“I’m not saying what happened to me was good or right, but what if she made a bond with Steve and mind controlled him into it?” 

“Than he’s like the Winter Soldier.” Colossus nodded along with the logic; “he didn’t have a choice, never had one, and if we free him than he’ll go back to how he was. But you won’t forgive him.” 

Tony looked at the Mutant in awe; “Wow.” then he had to look away, suddenly ashamed. 

“Yeah, he has the ability to make people feel like shit when he wants.” Wade said. 

“But,” Xavier spoke up; “we can’t ignore what she has done to Rogers if she indeed do something. We should investigate.” 

“I’ll go.” Yuko said. 

“And I.” Ellie volunteered. 

“Well.” Tony stood. “Avengers Tower is open for business.” 

  
  



End file.
